La noticia que les cambió la vida
by Shira-san
Summary: ¿Cómo le contarías a tu familia que estás embarazada? ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Cómo les cambiaría la vida al Anbu y a la heredera del clan Yamanaka, el pequeño ser que crece en ella?
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, su dueño es el gran Masashi.

0o0o0o0: Cambio de escena.

Cuando veáis un número entre paréntesis, tenéis que ir hasta el final y leer la pequeña descripción que hay; si sabéis el significado no hace falta que lo hagáis pero os lo agradecería si lo hicierais.

*Bueno, aquí os dejo un one-shot de mi pareja predilecta, espero que os guste^-^*

* * *

><p>Eran exactamente las 19:25, la tarde ya había caído y el cielo estaba nublado. Cierta Kunoichi estaba en casa de una pelirosada acompañada por una integrante de uno de los clanes más importantes de toda Konoha.<p>

La guerra había acabado hacía siete años atrás; esa época era para todos agua pasada, aunque aquel recuerdo seguía habitando en sus memorias. Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a la villa; después de haber ayudado en la guerra y haberse puesto del lado de Konoha, había sido aceptado cuando pidió permiso para volver. Sakura Haruno mantenía una relación seria con él y ambos convivían en la mansión Uchiha. Por otra parte, Hinata Hyuga, estaba con el Uzumaki, que al fin había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia ella y ahora vivían en el pequeño apartamento de él. La Yamanaka, que en estos momentos era un saco de nervios, mantenía una relación parecida a la de sus amigos con uno de los jóvenes que todos consideraban un poco extraño, no solo por su tono de piel, si no por su forma de actuar, a todos les parecía un poco raro; pero para ella era el único que sabía como la tenía que tratar y que hacer para que estuviera feliz. Pero ella también se encargaba de pagarle con la misma moneda.

La rubia se encontraba en la habitación principal de la mansión de los Uchiha, la ojijade estaba en el lado izquierdo de ella y la peliazul en el derecho; ambas la apoyaban y es que la situación lo pedía.

—Venga, Ino, míralo— insistía su mejor amiga refiriéndose al test que había encima del mueble de baño que estaba enfrente de la cama en la que estaban sentadas.

—No... — contestó al consejo que le había dado la pelirosa mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha.

—¿Lo miro yo por ti?— le preguntó la Haruno levantándose y encaminándose hacia el baño.

—Espera, no lo hagas; es que ¿y si mis padres se ponen como la última vez?— inquirió cogiendo a su amiga de la mano y deteniendo su paso. Ella ya había vivido una situación similar, tiempo atrás cuando aún vivía con sus padres; pensó que estaba embarazada y se hizo una prueba pensando que lo estaba y ellos la encontraron. Resultó no estarlo pero aún así, la que le cayó no fue pequeña; cabe decir que estaban a punto de entrar en la 4t Guerra Ninja, esa era la explicación de ellos, no era momento para traer un niño al mundo y menos si no era esperado.

—Ino, tienes 23 años, es tu vida no la de ellos, no te preocupes por lo que puedan decir; tienes que hacer lo que tú encuentres mejor— le aconsejó la pelirosada.

—Ino-chan, Sakura-chan tiene razón— la apoyó la peliazul. La rubia se dirigió al baño con la cabeza bien alta gracias al apoyo que le habían brindado sus amigas, cogió el objeto que era de color azul y blanco y lo miró por un instante, quedándose helada al ver lo que había; dos líneas azules. Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y llevó instantáneamente sus manos a su vientre que para ella estaba como siempre, pero sabía que su hijo descansaba ahí, protegido y custodiado por ella; aquella acción hizo que el predictor(1) cayera al suelo, alertando a sus dos amigas que la habían dejado sola para que mirara el resultado.

—¿Ino?— preguntó la ojijade acercándose a ella y posando su mano en el hombro de ésta. La Hyuga se agachó para recogerlo y lo miró atentamente mientras lo depositaba en el mismo lugar que antes estaba.

—Enhorabuena— la felicitaron al unísono mientras dos lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por el rostro de la kunoichi.

—Ino-chan ¿qué pasa?— le preguntó Hinata.

—Nada, solo... gracias— respondió abrazándolas mientras salía corriendo por la puerta de la habitación. Descendió por las escaleras rápidamente y vio al Uchiha que abría la puerta en ese momento y entraba.

—Sasuke ¿sabes dónde está Sai?— preguntó saliendo por la puerta.

—No— contestó con su tono habitual en la voz.

—¡Vale, gracias!— exclamó sonriendo mientras se perdía por aquella larga calle.

—Mujeres... — comentó por lo bajo —Sakura, ya estoy en casa— anunció al entrar por la puerta y cerrarla. La Yamanaka siguió por las calles de Konoha, saltando de tejado en tejado, dirigiéndose a su pequeño apartamento; pero empezó a chispear. De pronto, las pequeñas gotas se convirtieron en un diluvio que comenzó a caer rápidamente dejando empapado el cuerpo de la joven Kunoichi que tuvo que pararse enseguida y tomar refugio en un pequeño bloque de pisos en el que vivía casualmente su mejor amigo, Shikamaru Nara. De repente, la puerta que impedía la entrada al portal se abrió y dejó paso a la madre de su amigo.

—Ino, cariño— la saludó Yoshino Nara abrazándola —Estás empapada— añadió al verla chorreandito(2) en agua.

—Lo sé, es que me ha pillado la lluvia— respondió la ojiazul con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sube y dile al holgazán de mi hijo que te dé ropa seca y te sirva un té calentito. Yo me voy; nos vemos esta noche, querida— aconsejó y se despidió mientras abría su paraguas. Ya se había olvidado de la cena que celebraban el clan Akimichi, el Nara y el Yamanaka.

—Adiós Yoshino, hasta esta noche— se despidió observando como se adentraba en la lluvia. Pasó al interior del edificio y subió hasta al primer piso; claro, Shikamaru no podría vivir en un segundo y en un tercero ni pensarlo... tocó suavemente la puerta al llegar a la planta.

—Voy... — escuchó como la voz de su vago amigo se acercaba de manera parsimoniosa y abría la puerta.

—¡Hola Shika!— exclamó mientras lo abrazaba, mojándolo y se adentraba en la casa.

—Estás empapada...— comentó cerrando la puerta y entrando en el salón donde ya estaba la Yamanaka.

—Lo sé; dame algo para cambiarme que voy a coger una pulmonía— ordenó, él se dirigió con paso lento a su habitación y volvió con la misma parsimonia y con una camiseta y una chaqueta, gris y negra. Ella cogió la ropa de sus manos y fue al baño para cambiarse. Entró de nuevo en el salón, llevando puesta la camiseta que le había dado él, que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las caderas, la chaqueta negra desabrochada y la malla de rejilla que solía llevar debajo de su típica falda; todo lo demás lo traía mojado en las manos, y es que el chaparrón la había pillado bien. Se sentó en el sofá y él se fijó en sus labios los cuales estaban morados. Volvió a ir hasta su habitación y sacó una manta fina para dársela.

—Toma— dijo entregándole la cobija.

—Gracias, Shika— la tomó y se arropó con ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él y éste encendía la televisión. El Nara miraba la televisión y no sé dio cuenta de que la Yamanaka había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

La Kunoichi empezó a abrir los ojos al escuchar unas voces que provenían de la habitación contigua a la que ella estaba.

—Llego de misión y lo primero que me encuentro es a ésta durmiendo en nuestro salón y con tu ropa— se quejó la voz de la hermana del Kazekage que parecía estar algo enfadada.

—Temari, deja... — empezó en Nara que fue interrumpido por su novia.

—¿Qué, qué te deje que?— inquirió molesta.

—Explicártelo— respondió él haciendo el intento de tranquilizarla.

—A ver— apuntó la rubia moviendo el pie izquierdo mostrando su impaciencia.

—Mira guapa, lo único que ha hecho ha sido darme ropa seca; así que te relajas un poco, que hoy te veo un poquito alterada— le explicó la Yamanaka apareciendo en la habitación de la pareja. Antes de que la novia del holgazán contestara, tocaron al timbre y la dueña de la casa fue a abrir, con mala gana y refunfuñando.

—Eh, tú, tu novio está aquí— llamó a la kunoichi de la Hoja al ver a su pareja en la puerta.

—Tengo un nombre ¿sabes?— se quejó la rubia de la coleta alta mientras se paraba delante de la puerta, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina a la novia del vago.

—Sí que lo sé, pero no me importa— le contestó la de la Arena. La integrante del equipo 10 fue a contestar pero su novio la paró atrapando sus labios con los de él; la ojiazul se olvidó de replicarle a la otra, ya que aquellos besos que le entregaba su Anbu la hacían olvidar de todo.

—Hola cariño— la saludó Sai cuando dejó sus labios libres.

—Hola— le devolvió el saludo sonriendo —Vamos a casa que tengo que contarte una cosa muy importante— añadió mientras ella y su Inner daban saltitos de alegría. El Nara se acercó hasta ellos al ver que ya se iban —Adiós Shika, ya te devolveré la ropa— se despidió de él dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, solo lo hizo para escuchar resoplar a la de Suna.

—¡Toma tu ropa, no quiero nada tuyo en MI casa!— exclamó la de las cuatro coletas tirando la ropa mojada de la Yamanaka a su cara.

—Pues que sepas que... — empezó a replicar pero el pelinegro le tapó la boca y empezó a salir por la puerta.

—Adiós Shikamaru— se despidió el pelinegro arrastrando a su novia consigo.

—Adiós Sai— cerraron la puerta y él retiró la mano de la boca de ella; ésta no se quejó porque sabía que si su novio no hubiera intervenido aún estarían ahí discutiendo. Salieron del pequeño edificio y emprendieron camino hacia su apartamento que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Caminaban por las calles de Konoha atrayendo todas las miradas y lo más seguro por el ropaje que llevaba ella.

—Sai ¿cómo llamaríamos a nuestro hijo? En el caso de que fueramos a tener uno— aclaró la última parte al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía su pareja.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?— inquirió éste manteniendo el asombro y la perplejidad.

—¿No quieres que tengamos hijos?— preguntó separándose de él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Yo no he dicho eso— replicó el ojinegro intentando salir del marrón(3) en donde se había metido.

—Pero lo has querido decir— reprochó la Yamanaka girándole la cara.

—Ahora estamos bien, no veo la necesidad de que tengamos hijos— apuntó él metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

—No es una necesidad, si queremos formar una familia tendremos que tener hijos— le aclaró ella manteniendo el tono de voz suave, calmándose e intentando no montar una escena en medio de la calle. Espero a que él dijera algo pero ese algo nunca llegó —Bueno, veo que ya no es un queremos— añadió mientras empezaba a saltar por las azoteas, dirigiéndose al lugar contrario al que estaba su casa, yendo a un lugar muy especial para ella. Siguió hasta que llegó a un lugar que tenía un montículo rojo en la entrada, descendió despacio por la rampa que había para llegar al pasto verde y observó como muchas tumbas estaban a su merced. Se encaminó por la fila que estaba enfrente suya; se detuvo como muchas otras veces lo hacía, delante de aquella piedra que decía "Aquí yace Sarutobi Asuma", se arrodilló al lado de ésta y sin querer una lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

—Hola Asuma-sensei— lo saludó aún sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta. No le importaba que alguien la pudiera escuchar porque sentía como si él estuviera allí para ayudarla y apoyarla en todo—Sabes, voy a ser madre... — sonrió al oír esas palabras salir de sus labios, llevó una de sus manos a su vientre y allí la dejó descansar—Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí solo para decirme que todo está bien... — nunca le había gustado llorar, porque así parecía que era débil y ella no lo era; además él le había dicho que no tenía que dejar que nadie la hiciera derramar ni una sola lágrima —Necesito que alguien me diga que todo va a salir bien, y que... él va a estar ahí— descendieron dos gotas saladas por su rostro y sintió como unas manos se posaban en el lugar que estaban las suyas; volteó para ver quien era y encontró a la persona que más amaba y amaría.

—Cariño, todo va a salir bien y yo estaré contigo— le susurró al oído el Anbu mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias— musitó ella secándose las lágrimas.

—Gracias a ti, tú eres la que me va a dar un hijo— éste la beso suavemente en los labios y ambos juntaron sus frentes, allí se quedaron escasos segundos, mirándose a los ojos, pensando en lo afortunados que eran al haberse encontrado el uno al otro —Vamos a casa— añadió levantándose y ayudando a que ella se incorporara. La rubia cogió la ropa del suelo que previamente la había dejado al sentarse y acarició la piedra fría.

—Adiós Asuma-sensei— se despidió mientras el pelinegro sonreía y le pasaba la mano por la cintura. Salieron del cementerio y siguieron caminando por las calles de la aldea, ahora casi vacías por que la noche empezaba a caer. Llegaron a un pequeño edificio de dos plantas, las paredes del cual eran de color vainilla y las puertas y ventanas de la típica madera que había en las casas de toda Konoha. El pelinegro sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta de la entrada encontrándose con sus vecinos que iban a salir.

—Buenas noches— los saludaron al unísono el moreno y la rubia, sus vecinos eran una niña de 4 años y un matrimonio que rozaba los 30 años.

—Buenas noches— dijo la pareja.

—Ayós— se despidió la pequeña moviendo la mano mientras salían del edificio —Mami ¿me vaz a compad una xuxe?— escucharon como la niña le preguntaba a su madre. Una sonrisa se les dibujó en el rostro al pensar que ellos algún día saldrían a pasear por las calles de Konoha con su hija o hijo cogida/o de la mano.

Subieron las escaleras hasta que llegaron al primer piso, abrieron la puerta y entraron en su casa que desprendía un aroma a canela y vainilla que te hipnotizaba al entrar. La rubia fue hasta la terraza y salió para poner su ropa en el lavadero. Volvió a entrar y se encaminó a su habitación, como cada día, y vio que la luz del baño ya estaba encendida, fue hasta su armario y cogió su bata de seda lila y un conjunto de ropa interior a juego con la prenda, para poder vestirse después del baño que en escasos segundos se daría.

—¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó mientras esperaba el permiso para acceder al baño.

—Claro— respondió voz de su pareja desde el interior de éste.

Entró y dejó la ropa que había traído encima del váter, se desvistió lentamente, deleitando la mirada de él y puso la ropa que le había prestado Shikamaru para lavar. Se dirigió a la bañera;para ella, ésta era la mejor parte del día. Cada día desde que habían empezado a bañarse juntos, a no ser que uno de los dos estuviera de misión.

—Hazme un sitio— le pidió al Anbu que ya estaba en la bañera, éste se retiró un poco ya que la bañera era lo suficiente grande como para bañarse los dos juntos; recostó la cabeza en su pecho y él poso sus manos en su vientre y empezó a acariciarlo, dándole un suave masaje con un poco de jabón que había cogido de un bote de gel con olor a miel.

—Hmm... — se escapó un pequeño gemido de sus labios mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara, gracias al masaje de él y al agua caliente que se encargaba de destensar todos sus músculos. Cerró los ojos y su respiración empezó a ser pausada y lenta.

—Cariño, te estás durmiendo— apuntó el ojinegro que había dejado de masajear el pequeño bulto del vientre de su pareja.

—Mentira... — replicó pegándole un pellizco en el costado derecho. Éste como respuesta empezó a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas. Ella empezó a reír como acto reflejo a lo que el le hacía y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la bañera llena de espuma. Se incorporó un poco y se trasladó hasta la otra punta de la bañera, quedando escasamente separados, ya que la bañera no era exageradamente grande —¡No te acerques!— exclamó entre risas al ver que el pelinegro se acercaba lentamente a ella. Éste se carcajeó y se puso de rodillas, menos mal que el agua cubría lo necesario, gracias a la profundidad de la bañera, aquella que les había costado un riñón y parte del otro. El shinobi se acercó a sus labios y los besó suavemente, de manera tierna, deleitándose con el sabor de aquellos carnosos labios; después de unos segundos el beso se volvió salvaje y demandaba más, la ojiazul se colgó del cuello de él y acercó aún más sus cuerpos.

—Ino...— la llamó cuando ella empezó a mordisquear su cuello.

—¿Hmp?— "preguntó" la Yamanaka mientras se las ingeniaba para dejar alguna que otra marca rojiza en su blanquecino cuello. Él perdía la cordura por momentos y se olvidaba de lo que le iba a decir, definitivamente ella era su punto débil.

—Ino...— lo volvió a intentar, esta vez la joven alzó la mirada y le prestó un mínimo de atención a su novio —Vamos a llegar tarde sino nos salimos ya— añadió recordándole el compromiso que tenían esa noche.

—Es verdad... la cena— rápidamente cogió el champú del pelo y empezó a enjabonarse su dorada melena. El pelinegro rió y copió la acción de ella. Después de darse la ducha, ambos salieron y se secaron a la carrera. La ojiazul se pasó su ropa interior que constaba de un conjunto lila todo de encaje, el sujetador no tenía tirantes; el pelinegro se puso unos boxers negros y los dos entraron en la habitación, no sin antes dejar el baño recogido. La heredera del clan Yamanaka abrió el armario y antes de que ella empezara a sacar ropa, Sai pudo coger su ropa para poder vestirse. La kunoichi sacó dos vestidos; uno negro de palabra de honor ceñido al cuerpo, con brillantitos en la parte del pecho y otro blanco muy parecido pero el escote era violeta con un cordón plateado entrelazado en él y la parte que caía tenía detalles violetas, lilas y malvas, que dejaban casi opaco el color blanco del fondo, éste le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

—¿El negro o éste?— le preguntó al ojinegro mientras ella se debatía para elegirlos. Él intentó imaginársela con cada uno y definitivamente el lila era su color.

—Ése— respondió señalando al de tonalidad lilacea. Se pasó el vestido e intentó cerrarse la cremallera pero no podía subirla.

—¿Me ayudas?— le pidió la ojiceleste. El Anbu cogió la pequeña cremallera y la subió lentamente, al llegar a la altura del pecho se atascó, pero él lo resolvió rápidamente —Me tengo que poner a régimen— comentó mientras se pasaba los zapatos plateados y se levantaba para mirarse en el espejo.

—No; estás perfecta y ahora más que nunca tienes que cuidarte, además no quiero un saco de huesos— le prohibió él acariciando su cintura y su vientre.

—Hablando de nuestro hijo... — el shinobi sonrió al escuchar como sonaba aquella palabra saliendo de sus labios —hoy podemos decirle a mis padres que van a ser abuelos— añadió mientras se colocaba su pelo en el lado derecho de su cuerpo y se sentó en el tocador que tenía en la habitación. Delineó sus ojos haciendo que resaltaran aún más y a esto le añadió unas leves sobras lilas y violetas. Sintió como unos ojos se clavaban en ella y observaban todos sus movimientos —¿No quieres que se lo digamos hoy?— preguntó volteándose para saber si la respuesta que le iba a dar era sincera.

—No es eso, pero es que esta noche habrá mucha gente— contestó siendo sincero con ella.

—¡Mejor si hay más gente, así todos lo sabrán!— exclamó después de haberse levantado —¿O es que no quieres que sepan que vas a tener un hijo mío?— indagó recorriendo el cuello pálido de él con su dedo índice.

—No es eso, pero porque no empezamos diciéndoselo a tus padres, después a nuestros amigos y así...— propuso el pelinegro.

—Sabes que con los que vamos a cenar són mi familia— le recordó la rubia.

—Vale, pero cuando acabe la cena— accedió al ver la carita que su pareja había puesto—Estás preciosa— le susurró al oído.

—Tú no estás nada mal— apuntó mientras le desabrochaba el primer botón de su camisa tres cuartos color gris perla, encima de ésta llevaba un chaleco negro con un pantalón y zapatos a juego. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la residencia de los Nara que era el lugar donde se celebraría aquella cena tan especial en la que solo iban a estar los herederos de los clanes y los padres de éstos. Tocaron la puerta y se escuchó la voz enérgica de la única mujer que mandaba en esa casa.

—¡Voy!— exclamó la Nara abriendo la puerta de su casa —¡Ino, Sai! Llegáis un poquito tarde, pero os estamos esperando— los saludó a ambos con dos besos en las mejillas que fueron correspondidos por la pareja.

—Hola Yoshino— la saludó la joven.

—Buenas noches, señora Nara— Sai continuó con su formalismo, pero su novia lo había avisado de que a la madre del vago no le gustaba que la trataran de usted.

—¡Sai te tengo dicho que me llames Yoshino, nada de señora!— lo reprendió la morena.

—Cielo— la saludó Noa Yamanaka que aparecía por el pasillo en el que ya habían entrado.

—Hola mamá— abrazó a su madre mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla por parte de ésta, saludó al Anbu con dos besos. Después de los saludos entraron por la acogedora casa del clan, hasta que llegaron al patio, el cual estaba decorado con guirnaldas que daban luz necesaria para poder ver y cenar. En la mesa estaban ya sentados; Chouji, que sería el heredero del clan Akimichi; Shikamaru, que heredaría el clan Nara; y por último, Ino, que quedaría como la heredera del clan Yamanaka. Todos estaban acompañados por sus respectivas parejas; el Nara con la bruja de la Arena, que había pedido trasladarse a Konoha para poder estar con él, romántico ¿verdad?; Chouji mantenía una relación con Mei una aldeana de la Hoja; y la única mujer del equipo 10, salía con Anbu más particular de toda la Raíz, y ahora le tenían que contar a los padres de ésta que pronto serían abuelos.

La verbena transcurría amena y por ahora no había habido altercados, de ningún tipo. Cuando empezaban a servir el postre, el pelinegro y la rubia decidieron que lo mejor sería decírselo ya. Tomó la mano pálida de él y lo miró a los ojos, recibiendo una sonrisa por su parte, dándole a entender que la apoyaba y que harían eso juntos.

La Yamanaka carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos, inclusive la de su querida amiga que estaba sentada a su lado.

—¿Qué ocurre, cielo?— preguntó el padre de ella mientras todos fijaban la mirada en ellos, percatándose de que estaban con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Os tenemos que contar algo... — habló por ella el pelinegro dejando la frase a la mitad, poniéndolos a todos más curiosos.

El Anbu apretó con suavidad la mano que aún sostenía de ella, ocasionando que ésta se volteara y le dirigiera una mirada asesina.

—Muy listo, todo el marrón(3) para mí— susurró la kunoichi matándolo con la mirada.

—¿Lo siento?— inquirió el shinobi con una sonrisa de inocente en el rostro.

—Más lo vas a sentir luego— sentenció mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Nos vas a decir que pasa?— inquirió la novia del Nara, haciendo que ella se volteara y le lanzara una mirada de arrogancia.

—¿Tanta curiosidad tienes?— la desafió la rubia platinada.

—No empecéis— dijeron varias voces masculinas, haciendo que ambas despegaran las miradas entre ellas.

Sus padres la incitaron a hablar con la mirada, infundiéndole valor para soltar la bomba y dejar que explote en la mesa. Fijó sus ojos en los de su madre, mientras ésta le sonreía, confiando en ella, sabiendo que esta vez sería diferente, no reaccionaría igual.

—Papá, mamá... — empezó dejando la frase en el aire, cerró los ojos y continuó —Estoy embarazada— soltó rápidamente mientras, con cautela abría poco a poco sus ojos; encontrándose con que su madre y su padre se levantaron de la silla para abrazarla y felicitarla. La habitación se llenó de enhorabuenas, felicidades y brindis a los futuros padres. Ella lloraba de felicidad, mientras era abrazada por su madre; su padre amenazaba con matar al pelinegro si hacía algo que no debía —¿No estáis enfadados?— les preguntó sollozando.

—¡Estamos felices, nos vas a hacer abuelos!— exclamó su madre abrazándola con más fuerza.

—Pero, la otra vez... — empezó siendo callada por su padre.

—La otra vez nos equivocamos— aclaró el rubio acariciándole la mejilla a su hija.

Después de todos los besos, abrazos, felicitaciones y demás, la música empezó a sonar, haciendo que todos se dirigieran a la llanura que había a bailar, con sus respectivas parejas.

—No ha salido tan mal,¿no?— inquirió el pelinegro mientras ambos bailaban abrazados, al son de la música.

—Esta me la pagas— lo amenazó pellizcándole la mejilla con fuerza para dejarle esa zona roja.

—Te amo— le susurró al oído, ocasionando que ella sonriera y ambos se abrazaran con fuerza —Me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo, sé que la vida de un shinobi es corta, pero el poco tiempo que tenga lo quiero pasar a tu lado, compartirlo con mi familia y sobre todo hacerte feliz; tú me has enseñado a amar y sé que ahora me enseñarás a amar a nuestro hijo— acabó antes de besar sus labios de la manera más dulce y tierna que existía en el mundo.

—Te amo— le susurró ella cuando separaron sus labios, mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por el rostro de la joven. Continuaron bailando al ritmo de la pausada melodía, ella reposaba su cabeza en su hombro y éste la abrazaba con dulzura; deseando que aquel momento nunca acabara, que no tuvieran que ir de misión nunca más, solo por el hecho de temer que alguno de ellos no volviera al lado del otro. Aquella era la vida que habían elegido, la de shinobis; pero la intentarían exprimir al máximo, disfrutarían cada día juntos, con su familia, porque era lo que habían creado, una familia.

* * *

><p>Predictor: test de embarazo.<p>

Chorreandito: empapado, muy mojado.

Marrón: problema.

*Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado mi pequeña locura, espero que os haya gustado y que me hagáis saber mediante un review vuestra opinión. Quería escribirlo desde hacía tiempo y con quien mejor que con mi pareja predilecta.

No os molesto más, solo espero que os haya entretenido un poco.

Sin más demora, os deja Shira-san.

Besos y abrazos.*


	2. Anuncio

Siento comunicar que esto no es un capítulo de la historia, pero quiero hacer un llamamiento a todos aquellos autores que posean historias con lemon y establecer una queja en contra de las nuevas normas de FanFiction.

Bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capítulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo más grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN número de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995, Miss Sands, Shira-san

Los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemmons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Ayudadnos a expandir este mensaje.

Gracias.


End file.
